


[COMIC STRIP ] Back To Central City (Ch.4) Dinner Scene

by liquidheartbeats2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats2/pseuds/liquidheartbeats2
Summary: A twist on the Ch.4 dinner scene between Barry, Iris, and Patty.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot
Comments: 28
Kudos: 36





	[COMIC STRIP ] Back To Central City (Ch.4) Dinner Scene

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If you're read Back To Central City, this scene should make sense (even though this isn't actually what happened). It's meant to be dramatic and funny.   
> 2\. I've never uploaded a comic strip to archive so forgive me if it's not formatted correctly. I did my best.   
> 3\. I have no excuses as to why I made this other than I was bored! Please don't take it too seriously! :)   
> 4\. I hope it makes you smile! :)


End file.
